Mario and Sonic's chilled time
by Prince-Riley
Summary: Mario and Sonic chill out and reflect on memories together...


**Mario and Sonic's chilled time**

It was a normal day in the life of Mario. He was currently lying down in the garden of his house, watching the small clouds pass by in the otherwise sunny blue sky. It was rather peaceful to view, but Mario had nothing much to do as of recently.

A few months ago, him and Luigi went down to Bowser's Kingdom after he had disrupted an event in one of the local villages and proceeded to take all of the residents hostage. The Mario brothers prevailed and everyone was rescued, and soon everything went back to normal, with not a mention of Bowser ever since.

Mario closed his eyes, preparing to take a small nap but he soon heard a loud noise in the distance, which sounded like the wind had formed and was getting closer but unfortunately he could tell who it was since he had been with him many times on adventures before.

It was Sonic the Hedgehog, a close friend of the two brothers and plumbers.

The sound got closer until it came to a stop right outside the front of the house, and it felt like a tornado had suddenly formed and then disappeared right away. Mario took a deep breath and then got up to greet him at the door.

"It seems Sonic has arrived" said Mario to himself

Mario went back into the house but before he could get to the door, Luigi came running down the stairs both shocked and confused by what he had just heard as the speed of Sonic caused the house to shake for a few brief seconds.

"Mario, what on earth was that noise?" asked Luigi

"It's Sonic, nothing to be worried about" replied Mario

He then opened the door and out stood Sonic in front of him, holding two chilli dogs in his hands and smiling brightly like he had just finished running the local marathon without breaking a sweat.

"Hello there, Mario" said Sonic

"Hello Sonic" replied Mario

"I haven't been doing much recently so I decided to come and see you guys, was wondering how you both were doing"

"Oh, we've been fine at the moment, why don't you come inside for now"

"Sure thing"

Sonic soon headed inside, where Luigi greeted Sonic and soon headed back up into his room and after getting tray full of food and drinks they both headed out into the garden, where they sat down at the patio table to have the food.

Mario drank down a small glass of orange juice, before speaking up to Sonic who was currently busy finishing off a chilli dog.

"So Sonic, what have you been up to lately?"

Sonic finished his chilli dog and replied back.

"I haven't really been doing much, the last important thing me and my friends did was stop Eggman from undertaking an option to enslave Mobius and even some of my buddies from the Freedom Fighters, but we managed to stop him in the end"

"Wow, that doesn't seem great"

"Indeed, but the good thing that happened was that Eggman has pretty much shut himself off, he hasn't been doing anything evil ever since, so we have managed to get some peace and quiet ever since"

Mario took notes on what he said, then responded.

"I'm the same with you, about a month ago Bowser and his army disrupted a gathering in one of the local villages, took all the residents and took them back to his Kingdom mostly to lure Luigi and myself out from having a holiday"

"Oh man, sounds like you two had it rough there"

"It was a tough time, but we managed to get over there, take out Bowser and his stupid army and rescue the civilians who had done nothing wrong to be there, and the good thing that came from that is that Bowser has remained silent as well"

"It's the same as me then, which is good"

"Yeah, true"

Mario and Sonic both turned to look at the sky while indulging in the food and drinks that were on the table. Sonic closed his eyes and thought for a moment, going back to the past where he first met Mario and went on some fun adventures together with him.

"Hey, Mario?" said Sonic

"Yeah, what is it?" replied Mario

"Remember the first time we met?"

"Oh yes, good times…."

* * *

It was a few years ago now when they first crossed paths. Mario was dealing with rescuing the Princess from Bowser once more and this time Mario had to fight off some robots that were advanced in combat, which he thought was unusual for Bowser to use and it lead him to conclude that he was working with someone unknown yet powerful.

Mario had fought off a Goomba and Koopa combination trying to take him down when he heard a sound that sounded like something fast was approaching him, soon enough he turned and saw a blue ball of energy heading straight towards him.

He had little time to react, as the energy ball headed right past him in a flash and proceeded to knock him down to the ground. It was then that it suddenly stopped a few meters in front of him, and proceeded to stand there and turn to Mario.

Mario groaned in pain and coughed trying to get all the dust and smoke away from him, he soon looked up and saw a strange figure heading towards him. It looked like a hedgehog, although a very unusual one, like one he had never seen before.

He soon regained his strength and stood back up, and he could now see the creature standing face to face. He was a creature with blue fur and wearing white gloves and red and white sneakers. He seemed like a friendly person, but Mario wasn't sure whenever to trust him or not, considering he had suddenly arrived without warning.

"Hello, it seems like you're popular around here" he said

Who are you?" replied Mario with a stern voice

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and I am not your enemy"

"Okay, that's good…"

Sonic proceeded to sit down on a rock to catch his breath, clearly worn out from travelling this far for whatever reason he had to be here. Mario watched, then sat down on a rock too. After a few minutes, he spoke up.

"So what brings you here then?"

"Sonic looked at him for a few moments, then replied.

"I'm here because an enemy of mine has come here with intent to cause harm to my people. He calls him Dr. Robotnik but he is also known as Eggman, seems like he came here to work with someone considering I tracked down his base and there was evidence he came down here"

Mario was somehow surprised hearing about this, he was certain to believe that he was telling the truth since the look on his face told him that he had been through some stuff, like him when he had to deal with Bowser and other various threats.

"I guess we can relate, since I have been having to deal with issues from a creature called Bowser for many years now. He causes trouble like kidnapping the Princess or trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, which then leads to myself and my brother Luigi having to stop him and eventually restore peace to everyone"

"Oh wow, sounds like a rough life"

"Yeah, tell me about it"

Both of them chuckled in laughter for a moment, happy that they could relate on having to deal with enemies so frequently it was worth joking and bonding over. After a minute they stopped when Sonic soon stood up.

"It was nice meeting you Mario, but I have to continue searching for Eggman"

Sonic was about to speed away but Mario stopped him by standing up and looked directly at him with a serious look, which meant that he had something important to say.

"I've been dealing with these robots lately, all mechanical and unusually skilled in combat which have been giving me a hard time. It's really strange since Bowser has never resorted to this before, do you know anything about this?" said Mario

Sonic looked at Mario with shock, and then suddenly responded.

"Those are the robots Eggman uses to defend himself and also stop me from taking him down. I'm really certain that he's here now, and I have every reason to believe that he is now working with this "Bowser" creature you talked about. Great work"

Mario and Sonic both smiled at each other, knowing that their enemies were working together and they both had a common goal in mind: to take them both down and stop them from causing trouble to the people they cared about.

"I'm thinking we should team up, with the two of us combined we can surely take them down" said Mario with a confident smile

"Let's do it, and stop them for good" replied Sonic

"Okay then, Let's a go!"

Mario and Sonic soon took off to track down Bowser and Eggman, which by the evidence they had gathered were located somewhere in the desert. Mario grabbed onto Sonic as he sped away, as he was not as fast as him and had to keep his balance.

Their teamwork ended up helping them greatly on this journey, as they were able to use their combat skills and powers to fight off the various amounts of Koopa's and Eggman's robots, and eventually they found their enemies hideout in the desert and reached them in time, although they had the odds stacked against them.

Bowser and Eggman had been expecting them to come together and were prepared to take them down with an army of robots including a massive Koopa cyborg which was armed with dangerous weapons including massive spikes and fire breath, like they had both combined their signature techniques into one unstoppable machine.

It was a long fought battle, but Mario and Sonic were eventually able to prevail and overcome the power of their enemies mostly thanks to Mario absorbing the fire flower and using his fire powers, while Sonic used his speed and spin dash attacks to break down and destroy the killer robot, then made short work of the others and stopped Bowser and Eggman from causing more damage.

Mario was tired after the fighting, so sat down on a chair lying amongst the debris, and Sonic eventually came to join him after searching the base, rounding up the remaining soldiers and making sure everything was secure.

Well that was a tough battle, huh?" Mario said in exhaustion

"It was tough, but I am happy they have been dealt with" replied Sonic

"I'm the same as you"

Sonic took a few moments to catch his breath and go back to normal after finishing the clean up process, and then he decided to address his gratefulness towards Mario helping him accomplish this.

"I want to thank you for helping me out and teaming up with me to stop Eggman. We make a great team together and if it wasn't for your help, I would still have trouble finding him, you know"

"You're welcome, and thank you as well because you helped me in stopping Bowser too along with this Eggman person. You are right about the teamwork too, maybe we should do this more often"

"Indeed"

They smiled at each other, then turned to look around seeing what they had accomplished. After a few moments, they looked back and shook hands, signalling the beginning of a great friendship that would last a good while...

* * *

"It's really nice how we went from meeting each other and stopping our two common enemies to having some of the greatest fun in our lives with us and our friends" said Sonic

"I agree with you, from going on some great adventures to having that Christmas party a while back, it seems like we are all destined to have great things together" replied Mario

Mario and Sonic were now eating some cheeseburgers while looking off into the distance. It was now the mid afternoon so the sun had started setting making the sky look a nice blue and purple, mixed in with the dark red of the sun to create a lovely feeling of peace.

It was a lovely sight, and they both looked at the sky as if they were stuck in a trance. It was eventually broken when Mario raised his glass of juice in the air, which caught the attention of Sonic who proceeded to do the same thing.

"Here's to being the best of friends, Sonic"

"Right back at you, Mario"

"Cheers"

They proceeded to have a toast signalling their friendship, and then finish off the remaining juice while watching the sun set in the horizon and the beginning of the night. Mario and Sonic both enjoyed the view, and enjoyed the quality time they had together discussing memories from the past.

It was nice to chill out and have good times together with your friends, and they hoped and they would have even more enjoyable fun together in the future...


End file.
